


'Tis the Season

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [12]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bets and Dares, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan loses a bet, and has to wear an outfit Yongguk picks out for Christmas. ANY outfit Yongguk picks out for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at my ask.fm ;) How could I pass up the chance to put Himchan in one of [these](http://www.dhgate.com/product/dhgate/172253506.html/?utm_source=pla&utm_medium=GMC&utm_campaign=topushow168&utm_term=172253506&f=bm%7c172253506%7c019029-Festive-PartySupplies%7cGMC%7cAdwords%7cpla%7ctopushow168%7cUS%7c019029001-ChristmasDecorationSupplies%7ct%7c%7c%7c&gclid=CJ2Qu4iUxLsCFa9lOgod2kcAkw)?

"Himchan, just come out." Yongguk is laughing. Yongguk is sitting outside on their couch laughing his ass off and Himchan still can't get the damn skirt to actually cover his ass. This is hell, he thinks grimly, and then pushes open the door.

Yongguk is wearing a Santa hat on top of his snapback. He's lounging on the couch with a beer in one hand. It would be cute if Himchan didn't want to punch him. 

"You are a fucking terrible human being," Himchan reminds him, tugging his skirt down. Thank god for the fluffy fake fur edging. "You know that, right?"

" 'Anything I pick out,'" Yongguk says, losing it and starting to laugh again. "Those were the exact words. It's on the video."

"Yes, thank you, fuck you, I know," Himchan says irritably. "But did you seriously have to pick this?"

"Yes," Yongguk says. He smiles around the mouth of his beer bottle. "I think you look cute as an elf." 

"I think my ass is hanging out and I look like Mariah Carey," Himchan says, glowering. Seriously. This outfit was not made for someone as tall as he is. The top part of the dress is fine--it's eye-searingly red, but it's made of a stretchy fabric that reminds Himchan of their workout clothes. The arms with the fake fur cuffs are too short, but Himchan's pushed them up so it's not obvious. But like. _The skirt_.

"Is it?" Yongguk looks interested. "You should turn around so I can evaluate that for you." 

Himchan groans, throwing his head back and turning around. It's not that he doesn't like the stockings Yongguk had picked out. They're the ones with a little seam down the back and bows under the ass, and they're actually pretty sexy since they're just in a plain, sheer black. Himchan's wearing his own heels, too, since Yongguk's ability to order dumb shit on the internet does not extend to high heels in a size 13. 

Himchan puts his hand on his hip, cocking it out. "Happy?"

"Very. You should come and sit on Santa's lap." 

"You did _not_ just say that." Himchan growls and stalks across the room. "How many beers have you had? And anyway, who even finds this shit sexy? Who sits around and goes hey, you know what's great, some old creep with a beard surrounded by young hot chicks? Huh? /Huh?/" Himchan pokes Yongguk in the chest, feeling him shake with giggles under his finger. 

"I just think you look cute," Yongguk says, setting his beer down. He pats his lap, raising an eyebrow. "The sexy is a bonus. But your ass does look great." 

"It better."

'It does." Himchan perches on Yongguk's lap, straddling him on the couch. Yongguk leans in to kiss him gently, careful not to smudge Himchan's makeup. He slides his hands up the sides of Himchan's smooth thighs, making a pleased nose into Himchan's mouth. "I really like these," Yongguk says. His thumbs brush the bottom curve of Himchan's ass. "They're hot." 

"The stockings are pretty hot," Himchan admits, feeling slightly soothed by the compliment. "I'd wear them again."

"You should." Yongguk wraps his hands around Himchan's tiny waist, picking him up and settling him more firmly in his lap. Himchan reaches out and knocks Yongguk's Santa hat off, because he is so not making out Yongguk in that thing. It's weird. 

"Hey." Yongguk frowns.

"You can send your complaints to my secretary," Himchan says. "He's available Monday through Fridays, normal business hours."

"I don't think Jongup wants to hear about how I'm sad you wouldn't let me keep my Santa hat on during sex." 

Himchan snorts, trying not to laugh. "I guess you'll just have to live with it, then." 

"Mmm." Yongguk leans in again, swiping his tongue over the long arch of Himchan's neck. Himchan closes his eyes, licking his lips at the sensation. Even if he thinks elf costumes are stupid, he can't deny that sitting on Yongguk's lap in a little dress and heels always makes him feel sexy. Even if said dress is a travesty of fashion. 

Yongguk slides his hands up over the stockings again. "I _really_ like these on you," he murmurs. "Are you even wearing underwear?"

"Ah," Himchan says, letting out a surprised whimper when Yongguk starts to nip at his skin. "Um. No?"

"Good." Yongguk slides his palms underneath the front of Himchan's skirt. 

"Look, it's not for your benefit," Himchan says. "I just didn't want my dick my playing 'Jingle Bells,' okay? Have you even _seen_ some of the shit they sell at Christmas?"

"I like the ones with the bows on the side," Yongguk says, in between biting kisses. Himchan grinds down on his lap, tilting Yongguk's head up so he can get at his mouth again. "Then it's like a present." 

"You would," Himchan mutters. 

"But I suppose," Yongguk says, leaning back so he can tug his T-shirt off. "I'll just have to settle for unwrapping you." 

"I'm _always_ a present," Himchan reminds him, arching one eyebrow. 

"Oh believe me," Yongguk says, brushing his lips over the high arch of Himchan's cheekbone. He runs his fingers over the thick black eyeliner that Himchan has shaped into a delicate cat's eye, and Himchan feels himself melt a little more. He spent a lot of time getting his makeup right. He loves when Yongguk appreciates it as much as he does. "I know you are."


End file.
